Friday March 13th
by Nita12
Summary: Is about a girl named Karla who is shock of what this day done for her WHOLE LIFE...
1. The Day it all Began

March the 13th.

Today… today….

Today is March the 13th to all people that believe in bad luck BEWARE and others who don't… NICE KNOWING YOU

My name is Karla Mcwanda and I was born in this wonderful day… and this day still haunts me each year.

_Chapter one._

_The Day it all Began_

"_Listen to them, the children of the night._

_What sweet music they make."_

Today is March 13th ,1980. You are about to see where my curse or better yet my life began…

"its okay.. everything is all right where at the hospital"," I'm here", said Robert Mcwanda (my father)

"If anything happen please take care of her", said Karla Ramirez (my mother)

"Nothing will happen and if it does I promise." Those words make my father very nervous but still he hoped.

"Hi am your doctor so when I say push you push as much as you can"

"Okay", said Karla

"Push! Push!"… "good one more… Push!"

"IT'S A GIRL"

"She's beautiful" Both said.

***

Hours after my birth my mother starts writing a letter that goes like this:

_Dear Karla,_

_My name is Karla Ramirez and you're my daughter. You were born on March 13th and you looked so beautiful. I wanted to let you know that after I write this letter I'm going to die. You may ask a lot of questions but over time you will know the answer. All the answers always will be beside my history or another world. I know you may hate me when you are ready to read this letter but you must know that…your_

That was all what my mother wrote because after that last word and the rest of the letter is full of her blood. So my mother know she was going to die and my father knew it in a way.

**Author: This is my first story so be nice with the reviews but please COMMENT OR REVIEW THIS STORY / CHAPTER. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT**


	2. Mirrors

During all my life I was alone only with my father by my side. By being alone made my life difficult only because strange things happen along the way. Specially when I knew about my mother's letter and warn me about my past. But I never knew what it meant until…

_Chapter 2_

_Mirrors_

"_Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts. You have to remember this when you find yourself at the beginning._"

Today is March 13th, ,1990 is my 10h birthday and I was ready to have a sleepover in my house with my BFF but lets just say that pretty mirrors is not a girl's best friend.

"Karla, WAKE UP!!!!", said my dad.

While I open my eyes I screamed "Today is my BIRTHDAY IM GOING TO HAVE A PAAAAAARTY!!!!!! HAHA." I got dressed and my friends started coming. Each time a friend comes in my house I always though what present there going to give me!! : )

" You guys here is where we are going to sleep at night", I said.

We played games, watched movies, made random or better yet prank calls to fool are enemies or something like that. IT WAS SO FUN until the truth or dare began.

"Okay you guys let's play truth or dare, said a friend of mine, first Fabiola"

"Ok", said Fabiola. "I pick Truth"

"You have to tell us… WHO DO YOU LIKE"

"Fine", "It's Luis he is from the foot ball team he is soooooo CUTE", said Fabiola blushing.

"Fabiola your pick", said my friend

"Ok I pick Karla", said Fabiola, "truth or dare?"

I whisper, "Dare", when I said that my friends all gathered and make a circle to choose my dare then my friend said.

"Look at the mirror and say the weirdest thing that happen to you or the creepiest

"Okay", I was nervous but still I had to do it. I went to the mirror, I sat down and thought about my mother.

"Don't you dare laugh AT ALL because this is kindaa scary to tell"

Then I said my story of my birth day "The creepiest day for me was March 13th,1980 my birth day, it was creepy because my dad always told me that my mom died of something that he couldn't explain".. then I remember the letter full of blood and I almost cried but still I wanted to finish the story.

"The only thing I have of her is the letter that my dad should me when I was just 9 years old.. I had a lot of question like she said but now I will never know the answer"

I looked up and I saw me crying but the girl in the mirror was different she had red eyes and she was smiling. I thought it was me but I was sure that I wasn't laughing. I got scared

"OMG AAAH", Fabiola said

This creature in front of me started crawling and then I ran so fast to the door I yelled to my friends to get out and they did it so fast that I only had to blink twice. I was going to the door but the creature from the mirror closed it.

"Hahahaha you think your so harmless, you think your so cute and innocent, but your not." This creature touches my face and tells me

"You don't know a thing about your mother or your life hahaha"

"Please don't hurt me pleaseeeee" I got to the floor and began to cry so hard that I couldn't breath at all.

She looks at me and tells me "Then come with me nooooow and you'll see what your capable of"

After those words I didn't know why but I knew her from somewhere and I knew that she might be right and that maybe it was the right thing to do.

"If I come with you.. can you tell me about my mother?", I said slowly

"I can show you everything about her"

"Then ill go but can I right a letter to my dad please?"

"Do it fast and pack some things if you want" She said to me with a weird/ evil look.

_Dear daddy,_

_Don't worry about me daddy im perfectly fine im just need some time alone so im taking a little walk DON'T WORRY _

_love Karla xoxox I loooove you!_

After I took a step closer to the mirror I left the letter beside my mirror. Then I took the second step closer to the mirror and I felt stupid because I am going through a mirror this is so not going to work. And I went as fast as possible and I went through and…

**PLEASE MAKE NICE REVIEWS AND AM GOING TO POST MY CHAPTER # 3 IN 4 DAYS OR SO… TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT**


End file.
